She Said That We Could Be Anything
by Another-World-Population-one
Summary: Ali is a happy english girl with the guy of her dreams just waiting for her. Too bad all of that has to be ruined by his dad and a French girl named Vivien. Will a trip to wonderland changed things to the way things Ali always wished they would be?
1. And So It Begins

Author's note: Hey guys this is my first Fanfiction on here so bare with me. This story is based off of something I thought about late at night when I was listening to the Almost Alice Soundtrack. Hope you like it. Please Comment!

The French maid tightened her corset as Ali took a deep breath in. "Why do I have to wear this stupid death contraption?" she complained allowed. The maid understood English but didn't speak it. She replied with something along the lines of father, have to, and party. She sighed. There was a knock at the door and the maid allowed the person in. He had a very old fashioned king costume on that was red and white with hearts all over. He even had to wear tights. His hair was black and slicked back under a crown with more hearts on it than his other clothing.

"Interesting attire Father," Ali teased. "Yes, yes, and you look, well you look not prepared yet. Are you giving Anette a hard time?" He father questioned looking her over. "No, I just wished that I could have some kind of idea to why I am dressing like this. What kind of party are we going to?" Ali explained her reasoning. Her father sighed. Ali always wanted to know what she was doing and where she was going, because if she didn't have to go, she wasn't going to. "Here is the invitation," he father stated.

**Ms. Alyssa Felicity Collins, **

**You are cordially invited to Vivien Sophia Langton's 16****th**** annual costume party. You and two others are required to come up with a theme from your childhood, a choreographed dance, and costumes. They will be displayed to the guests of the party. Practice is to be held at eleven o'clock sharp at the Marie Gabriel ballroom. Vivien has chosen Cinderella. This theme is unavailable to others. The party will start at five and start with you Ms. Collins. **

"Another one of Vivien's parties," Ali thought to herself, "how dreadful." Vivien Langton was a stuck up spoiled brat that expected the world to revolve around her. She had a costume party every year since she was two. Ali didn't know how she could have forgotten that she was going to have one again since it was late November. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? I have no theme planned or dance." Ali whined. "I didn't tell you because you wouldn't want to go and everything was pre planed for you. I will go over what you are to do in the car. I didn't think you would mind the theme "Alice in Wonderland" since that was your favorite story ever since you were five," he explained then left.

Ali looked in the mirror. She had a light blue dress that was long and intricate. It wasn't like the old fashion dress she always imagined Alice to be in. She had her hair curled and make up done. She didn't like this but she would have to suck it up. At least she would enjoy seeing her step mother in her apparel. There was only one thing she could picture that treacherous woman to be and that was the queen of hearts. Her step mother Claudia would see the queen as powerful and a great honor to be her, but anyone who has heard the story would know that she was an evil, hostile, crude, villain.

Ali met her father down in the car. He tried to explain to her what she was supposed to do. Ali tried to understand but when he asked her to repeat what he told her to do she failed. Soon enough the car came to a stop and the doors were opened. Ali would just have to wing it. Outside there was lots of paparazzi outside taking pictures. Vivien was being interviewed. Ali walked into the ballroom and saw that everyone was waiting for her.

"Alright places everyone!" someone announced. Ali started off twirling around then waltzing with her younger cousin who was dressed as the white rabbit. She twirled a few times around then pretended to lose the white rabbit. The Cheshire cat was next. Things continued to play out like the story. Every once in a while she was stopped and corrected. She was twirled onto the next person, the mad hatter.

She smiled when looking into the green eyes of her best friend Shaun. Instead of his usually black hair he had a frizzy orange wig on that made him look comical. She mouthed to him hi. He squeezed her hand. "You're welcome" he mouth then bowed to her as it was written. She peeked at her hand to see that it was the dance steps written on her hand. It was lightly printed but eligible. The rest of practice was easy. Someone once again announced that practice was finished and it was someone else's turn.

Ali sat at one of the tables fallowed by her best friend. They were serving lunch for everyone that wasn't practicing. Ali wanted to hug Shaun for knowing her so well. She looked at him and it took her back to a memory of them having a tea party when they were six. She was dressed as what she thought Alice would look like and Shaun was the mad hatter. He liked it because his whole face was painted like a clown but slightly different. Shaun was throwing things from the table acting "mad" and Ali was laughing and asking what is wrong. Shaun replied, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Shaun was Ali's closest friend ever since they were little and their fathers went to war together. Shaun had lost his mother just like Ali, but in a different way. Ali's mother was murdered and Shaun's mother died in a car accident. They both lost them at five but Shaun was a year older than her. They comforted each other, they told each other all their secrets, and were so close. Ali let Shaun know anything he wanted to and Shaun would let Ali put make up on him. Ideally Ali wanted to marry Shaun because she thought he was so perfect, but she knew that it wouldn't happen. Shaun's father wanted him to marry into wealth because his father was losing his and that was the only think that would fix it. Ali wasn't what Shaun's father was looking for.

"Ali are you even paying attention?" Shaun asked. "I'm sorry," she said then pinched the bridge of her nose. "Off in wonderland Alice?" he joked. "Not quiet just thinking about when we use to have tea parties and you would throw everything," Ali explained. Shaun smirked, "That was quiet an interesting time. If I remember you yelled 'where is the white rabbit' and I replied, 'is he under your big puffy dress?'. You were so mad at me that you poured tea on me so then I began my rampage. You thought it was so funny that you couldn't stop laughing and your face turned purple. Your maid was made at me so we were never allowed to play that again."

Ali laughed remembering it, "Is that what happened? Hmmm I wish we could relive that moment. I was so happy." "Well that was after our mothers past away so I guess that was one of the only times that we laughed," Shaun explained. Ali nodded. "So what have you been up to? It's been weeks since the last time I've saw you," Ali asked. "I've been busy," Shaun replied. "With what, your mistress?" Ali teased.

Shaun was silent. "Oh so what's her name?" Ali said half joking half serious. Shaun looked her in the eyes then looked away. In a serious tone he said, "Ali I have to tell you the truth. Vivien and I are going to be engaged." "Shaun I know you're trying to make this rehearsal a bit more interesting but don't joke about something like that," Ali replied with a smile. Shaun sighed slightly annoyed with Ali's ignorance. Ali's smiled slowly wiped away from her face.

"You're serious aren't you?" Ali guessed. Shaun nodded, "Father thinks this will save the Griffin name. Honestly I couldn't care less about it. If I have to start working for money so be it if it means I can marry who I want." "Then why don't you?" Ali said going on again on one of her pep talks. "You can stand up to your father. Tell him that you won't. He can't make you. He might get mad but he's your father he will forgive you eventually." "Ali you are absolutely right. I would but I know that's not what my mother would have wanted. She would want me to carry on the Griffin name and wealth," Shaun explained. "Your mother would have wanted you to be happy," Ali said but once Shaun's face had gotten even more miserable than before she realized she shouldn't have brought that up.

"Well I guess you just have to marry the spoiled whiney pi…," Ali stared but was cut off because Vivien was almost a foot away. "Oh there you are Shaun," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh Ali did Shaun tell you the great news?" Vivien said with a slight tone of boast. "Oh yes and Vivien until you have your engagement party or whatever and make it official I wouldn't kiss him on the cheek. Because you haven't been dating long and it makes you look like a whore since you were dating Timothy Lawrence just last week," Ali said with a polite smile as if it was advice, that it sounded like and not like the offensive remark that it was.

"Right Ali, I'll try to not make you too jealous. I mean I know how much you love Shaun but he chose me and the only reason that he is in your dance and not mine is he said you could use the people," Vivien lied. It was true Shaun and Ali were like a couple, always together and there for each other. The only thing that stopped them was their fathers. That and Ali wasn't a hundred percent sure if Shaun liked her or if he was just clueless and treated all girls like that.

"One, don't call me Ali and two, the only reason I wouldn't want Shaun to get married is that it would be to an ugly disgusting pig like you," Ali fought back. Shaun was the only won who would can her Ali. This was because before Shaun the only person who called her Ali was her mother and Shaun was the only person that didn't piss her off when he called her it. Shaun sat there calm as can be. In a monotone voice reminded them, "You're too loud and the whole room is staring at the both of you. Sit down, calm yourselves, and get through this night. Afterwards you can have a long discussion about what is and what isn't." Vivien and Ali looked around them. Not one person there wasn't staring at them. Ali expected Vivien to have a fit and make Ali leave, but she didn't. "Whatever you say darling," Vivien mumbled and sat down. Ali looked around. Some people went back to what was occupying them previously and others still stared.

Ali whispered to Shaun, "I guess I will see you later." She walked out. Shaun knew she would end up doing something drastic because she wasn't thinking clearly. Ali never said "I will see you later" because they always knew they would. It was like later meant in a few years. The only other time she said that to him was when he had to go to France with his father for a year. But even then, Ali had said it cheerfully as if excited for when they would see each other again. This time he wondered if she was the one that said it or if he had merely imagined it. So he followed her.

"Where are you going?" Vivien asked but when she didn't get her reply she did the same. "Ali! Where are you going?" Shaun yelled after her. "This is France not England. You can't run to your usual spots." Ali turned to where there was a small pound. "What are you going to do drown yourself because I am marrying Shaun?" Vivien called from a mile away. Alice began to undress. Taking off everything, cutting the strings of her corset just enough that she could get out of it with the scissors she stored in her dress. Finally all she had left was her undergarments.

Shaun had stopped by the pond. Vivien wasn't far behind. "Going for a swim to calm your nerves?" Shaun guessed. "Won't she die?" Vivien shouted. "No, she'll just freeze enough to stop the mind from thinking." Shaun explained Ali's reasons. Ali walked in, her face blank with thought. "She's stark raving mad!" Vivien declared. Ali wrapped her arms around herself and then looked over her shoulder to glare at Vivien. "What the hell are you looking at me for?" Vivien shouted. Shaun explained once again, "She is going to be fine just let her be." "Let her be! She will die, or she will go psychotic and kill me!" Vivien complained.

Shaun looked at his watch that was a prop for his costume, but none the less working. Ten minutes had past. He took off his jacket and put it over his shoulder. He began to step into the pound. "What are you doing?" Vivien shouted. Shaun merely hushed her. Shaun walked up behind Ali and began to whisper in her ear, "You are okay now. Your mind has slowed and you heart rate has too. I'm going to take you out now. Not because you can't but because most likely your body is numb. Will you let me?" Ali nodded. This was the way Shaun had learned to take her out without her making things worse. This wasn't the first time for this and he knew it most likely wouldn't be the last.

Shaun swooped her up and carried her. "Do you see it?" Ali asked. "Do I see what?" Shaun replied. "The fish" Ali answered and pointed below. Shaun looked down. "No, where is it?" he asked. "Take a step forward and look down," she replied. He looked ahead of him seeing nothing. So he took a step and tripped. "Don't step on it!" Ali yelled. Then the fish –that he didn't see– bit at Shaun's legs. He quickly fell to his knees but then went even father. "Shaun!" Vivien cried. She ran to where he had fallen and she too tripped and fell down the underwater hole.


	2. Down the Hole We Go to the New World

Ali closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath, "Is this real?" She asked herself, "Or just another dream?" She wished that this whole thing was a dream; the party, Vivien, the engagement, and her going insane, all a dream. She hoped she would wake up to find herself in her room with Shaun having another day together full of no worries, good thoughts, and no problems. This was what she wished that when she opened her eyes she would come to, her land of pretend.

Shaun took the whole experience of falling in. It wasn't like the story though. It was slow, but not slow-motion, just slow and peacefully. Ali was in his arms. It was like he was taking her to the world that they knew so well. He just wished that he knew what was going to be in this land that they were traveling to. He thought and he realized that it didn't matter, because nothing was worse than the reality he was living in. He was happy to share this peaceful moment with Ali.

"Shaun!" Vivien screeched, "What is going on!" It was just like her to ruin this moment for him. He wouldn't put up with her if it wasn't for the fact that he would have to marry her. He looked up but then realized she was falling faster than Ali and him. She screamed. "Just relax and I'm sure you will slow down," Shaun guessed trying to make her shut up. "How the hell am I supposed to relax? I'm falling for god knows how many feet! We could end up dying because of that little freak your holding," She yelled. "Then I will die happily," Shaun replied calmly. He closed his eyes. He wanted so badly just to block her out, but he didn't know if he could even with all the power he had and with how annoying she truly was.

"Ouch!" she moments later. Taking into account how fast Vivien was going and how fast they were going. He knew that it would take them a while to get there. He looked at Ali. She had her eyes closed, but wasn't sure if she was sleeping or what. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He whispered to her, "Alice, open your eyes. You're missing out." She opened her eyes. She was surprise to see that they were falling down, there was useless items scattered everywhere, and that she was just where she wanted to be, far from reality and in his arms.

Shaun extended his legs as he knew that they would be landing soon. It was if the gravity was turned back on once they hit the ground. This feeling of weightlessness, or something very close to it, was now worn off. "Welcome to wonderland," Shaun said, but he wasn't sure why. He didn't think it or realized he was going to say it. The words just came out. "What!" Vivien yelled. She was getting quiet annoying. "Aren't I supposed to be chasing a rabbit or something?" Ali joked. "Well I guess the story has changed," Shaun answered. "Well I guess we will just have to play this out to get to somewhere," Ali said. Shaun nodded.

There was a door just like the story. Through, they were a tad smarter than Alice. They had the key in one hand and each took a sip of the drink till they were small enough. It took a bit of work to get Vivien to drink the shrinking drink but after the thought of her being left behind in this strange place alone made her change her mind. They opened the door to a place like no other. It was full of color. In front of them was a cute little black bunny. It was dressed in a cute little dark purple dress. It stood up and cocked its head to the side.

"What a repulsive animal!" Vivien said. Ali rolled her eyes, "Are you that horrible of a creature not to like a cute bunny like this one?" "Well obviously she hasn't taken a look in the mirror recently," the bunny said. Shaun blinked twice in shock. He knew from the stories that the animals talked but experiencing it was different than just hearing it and imagining. Vivien gasped. Ali smiled at the bunny. This world was everything that she had expected it to be. "Hi, I'm Ali. This is Shaun and that is Vivien," She introduced. "I'm Rina," the bunny said. "Ummm, I hope this isn't rude to ask, but aren't you supposed to be white?" Ali asked.

The bunny sighed, "That was my father. He was a brave rabbit, but when the story of Alice had gotten out my father was being chased from people all around the world. Not only him but other white rabbits were soon being killed or caught by people trying to get them to talk. It was soon enough that my father was also killed. So it was well known that I would take over after my father." Ali nodded. "So why are we here?" Shaun asked. "Because Alice wanted to escape," Rina explained.

"Wait who's Alice? Vivien asked. "Well that would be her," Rina answered pointing to Ali. "Umm I think you have the wrong girl," Ali said. "No, no, no, Alice is the only one who can get here on her own, which is exactly what you did," Rina explained. "Is there any other indications on how you know that she's Alice?" Shaun asked. "Well she looks like Alice, and earlier you called her Alice," Rina said. "When?" Shaun asked confused. "At the party of course," Rina replied, "You said, 'In wonderland Alice?'" "I was kidding and it was a party where you would dress up as a character from a story and she chose Alice," Shaun explained. "And how would you know what happened at the party?" "Well I have the powers to check on Alice every once in a while to see if she's okay," Rina told.

Rina stopped and thought for a moment. "Hatter what is wrong with you?" she asked. "I am merely dressed as the hatter. I am not him," Shaun explained and took off his hat and wig, which left his natural hair showing slicked back with some kind of gel. He ruffled it, but it was no use. Rina gasped, "Well how did you get here then?" "We just fell down the hole. I didn't know we would end up here," Ali answered. "I have to take you to Absalom. He will know what to do and if you are or are not Alice," Rina decided.

There was a giant blue caterpillar with a pip and he was lying on a mushroom. Ali bowed her head down as if she was talking to some kind of god or higher power. "Silly girl, ah what are you ah doing?" Absalom said in his strange way of talking. "I'm sorry Absalom, it's just that you have such knowledge that I thought that I should show some respect," Ali said. Vivien laughed, "He's just a caterpillar. What would he know?"

Ali thought differently. Her father, whenever he would tell the story of "Alice in Wonderland", would make that caterpillar out to be respectful, helpful, and nice character. Other people would say that he was mean and rotten with knowledge. When Ali asked her father about this he said that it was because some people are jealous of people with great minds. So she didn't know what was true of not, but she decided that it couldn't hurt either way to butter him up a bit. "I'm sorry if you think wrong of me Mr. Absalom," Ali apologized. He nodded, "Well ah when you put it that way, I guess you are ah right. Now girl who are you and ah why do you come here?" Absalom asked puffing smoke right in her face.

She didn't mind because she knew if she made a fuss about it, it may offend him, so she just didn't breathe for a bit. Once the smoke cleared she spoke, "My name is Alyssa, and some people call me Ali for a shorter version. Somehow with reasoning I don't know of, I came here and now it is being asked if I am Alice. Rina has brought me here because you are of greater knowledge than us. Can you help us?" Ali said. "Hmmm, It might be that you are not Alice but who Alice gave the gift to," Absalom decided. "Like a daughter or son?" Shaun asked. "Not necessarily, ah you see, ah when having a gift such as this one and how it's so unique that it doesn't have to travel through blood. Just at ah random," he explained.

"So the true Alice is no longer alive?" Ali asked. "I suppose not," Absalom said while in deep thought. "So that's why I started to see you instead of Alice. I didn't see the way she died it just changed to you the next time I looked," Rina explained her side of the story. Ali felt grateful that this massively huge gift was given to her, but she couldn't help but feel guilty that the true Alice had to die before she could get it. "Well now what?" Ali asked. "Am I supposed to do something? Are there rules to this world?" "Well the red queen is dead, but so is the white queen. So there is no one to rule wonderland. There is a old prophesy saying that once few have gone there are to be two new people to coming to wonderland, one to bring us joy for the rest of her rain, and one who would leave us to rot and to demolish our population completely if they ruled. They didn't speech of a third one," he explained looking at Shaun and Vivien trying to decide who didn't belong.

"Well I guess that means that there is one too many, I will just be leaving," Vivien said. "No! You will stay. We are not sure who is who so you will all stay until we are sure who is who," Absalom commanded. Ali was a bit scared now. What if they kept her here forever? This was everything we always wanted but was it too much, even for her? Vivien was in full panic mode. She ran as far as she could. No one did anything; they just said that it would reveal itself in time. Rina offered for Ali and Shaun to say with her in her house if they would like. It was getting dark out and they said some strange creatures came out at night. Ali took Shaun's hand a squeezed it tight. He did the same. It was that little sigh that they were there for each other and that wasn't going to change.

"Thanks again for letting us stay with you," Ali said. "No problem. It's the least I can do for someone who might save us all," Rina reminded them. "Tomorrow we can go to the hatter. He specializes in hats but he does clothing too, so we can get you two into something what will shrink and grow as you two do." Ali and Shaun nodded and thanked her once more for her kindness. Then it was off to bed where they would get the strength and mental capacity to try to survive this world that they were stuck in.

The next day Rina took them to the hatter. "Oh! Why hello! Are you the new Alice?" He said. He was speaking to Alice but he couldn't help but stare at Shaun thoroughly. "Nice to meet you," Shaun said trying to break the awkward silence. The mad hatter shook his head as if coming back from a trance. "I like the way you dress," he smiled, in the sort of creepy way that was only okay for that mad hatter to smile. "Well I am told I am the new Alice, but I preferred to be called Ali. Nice to meet you … Mr. Hatter?" Ali cleared up. He shook his head, "Just call me hatter. So why is it that you have come?" Rina replied for them, "We were wondering if we could have some clothes hatter." "Oh well this could be fun, and I just might do it. I just might not do it though if you can't answer this question. Why is a raven like a writing desk and why are you not like a writing desk or a raven?" The hatter riddled.

Shaun laughed, "You would have to be mad to know that!" "Exactly my point my boy! You're getting madder by the second." The hatter laughed. Ali thought and then had it. "A raven and a writing desk have feathers, and they are different from me because I don't have feathers," Ali said certain. "Is that your final answer?" the hatter said in a deeper voice making it more intense. She nodded. "Hmmm well I guess that's right. I wouldn't know because I've been searching for the answer for moments, seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades and such," he smiled. "Alright now for some clothes!" he yell excited.

After a while he came back with something that fit, and not bad looking too bad. Shaun and gotten some strange suit, not much different from his previous clothes. Maybe the hatter thought he always dresses like that. Ali had an intricate dress, with ribbon, ruffles, beading and more. It was grassy green at the top and faded to a dark - almost black - emerald. "Wow this is quite amazing, hatter," Ali complimented dazzled. "Well I will have something up for your friend as soon as she gives me a visit so I can measure her," the hatter told them. "Don't count on it. She ran away and might not be coming back for a while or ever, knowing her," Shaun explained. The hatter made a strange shocked face then nodded.

They left the hatter and went back to Rina's. "So what are we supposed to do in this land in the mean time?" Ali asked Rina. "Well why don't you get to know wonderland? You know travel, meet the people, and just kind of get to know your way around. If one of you is going to be staying here and not going back you should know your way around and make it your home," Rina said. Shaun nodded in agreement. Ali sighed, "I guess you're right. So is there some kind of map or do we just search and learn as we go?"

"Map!" Rina laughed, "Wonderland changes daily. Some things stay forever and some things keep changing. If you ever need help though all you need to do is stomp hard three times and I'll be there. It might take me a while but I will if you give me time, I will." Shaun smiled, "Thanks. I guess we will just start now then." "Out into the world of the mad, strange, and unknown." Ali smiled happy to go on a new adventure. "Alright now, come back and visit sometime," Rina yelled as she waved and they went farther and farther off into the depths of wonderland.


End file.
